Chasing Clouds
|pastaffie=The Ancients |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath =Tribe of Endless Hunting |namest=Sharpclaw: Ancient: |namesl=Chasing Clouds Unknown |familyt=Mate: Daughter: Kits: |familyl=Rising Moon Half Moon Unnamed kits |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Long Shadows, ''Sign of the Moon |deadbooks=''None''}} Chasing Clouds is a big, pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes. History In the Power of Three Arc ''Long Shadows :Chasing Clouds is an ancient cat who later becomes an ancestor to the Tribe of Rushing Water. :Furled Bracken mentions him when he says that the two of them go to see what the Twolegs do with their monsters. Rising Moon is revealed to be his mate, and she is pregnant with their kits. Jaypaw, who is in the form of Jay's Wing, is struck by his similarities to Half Moon, who is later revealed to be his daughter. Chasing Clouds casts a long, sorrowful glance at his mate when she decides she wants to stay, but he casts his stone to leave. He is surprised when Stone Song announces that they will be leaving at dusk. He suggests that they should at least hunt, so every cat is fully fed before heading out. Chasing Clouds turns to hunt, but pauses beside Rising Moon. He promises her that they will raise strong, healthy kits in the mountains. In the Omen of the Stars Arc Sign of the Moon :As Jay's Wing arrives in the mountains, Rising Moon speaks urgently to Stone Song, telling him that Chasing Clouds had just arrived with some prey. As Stone Song and Whispering Breeze debate if they should leave, Stone Song angles his ears across the cave to have them point at Chasing Clouds, who is seen grooming ice out of his pelt. Stone Song then speaks, claiming that the storm was not over, as seen from the pelt of Chasing Clouds, and that they may as well get comfortable. :Chasing Clouds pads over to Jay's Wing, who is attempting to gather his thoughts. Though his pelt is still damp and clumped from the raging storm, Chasing Clouds announces that they need more fresh-kill, which also means that they had to leave the cave to get it. Jay's Wing notes that the tom looked so tired that a mouse could probably knock him over, but he also sees the look of determination in his eyes. :Breaking in on the thoughts of Jay's Wing, Chasing Clouds asks Stone Song about the hunting patrol. As the patrol is gathered and proceeds to leave, Jay's Wing follows Chasing Clouds, scrambling up the sleep slope covered in loose pebbles. When Half Moon begins to fall off the edge, Jay's Wing proceeds to attempt to haul her up as Chasing Clouds presses against him, grabbing Half Moon's other shoulder. Upon rescuing her, Chasing Clouds anxiously asks if Half Moon was okay, leaning toward her to allow her to use his shoulder so she could rise to her paws. Jay's Wing notices that his eyes were sharp with fear, remembering that he was the father of Half Moon. :After Half Moon thanks the two and claims she is fine, Chasing Clouds nods and takes the lead once more. He leads the cats into a steep valley where several jagged rocks pointed out of the snow. Half Moon gets stuck in a thorn thicket and Chasing Clouds claws at a branch, his forepaw raised. He tells Half Moon to keep still and that he would soon have Half Moon out of the thorns. :The bush begins to shake as Chasing Clouds digs his claws into the branch, trying to tear it away from Half Moon's pelt. When Jay's Wing fails to catch a shrew as Chasing Clouds works, Stone Song expresses surprise that there was more prey than the tiny mouse that Chasing Clouds caught that morning. :Managing to free his daughter from the thorns, Chasing Clouds tells her, as she cranes her neck to see if she lost any fur, that he didn't think that there was anything else under the bush and that the storm was getting worse. Chasing Clouds reasons that they all would freeze to death if they got lost. :On the way back to the cave, an eagle begins to attack the cats. Jay's Wing calls an alarm, causing Stone Song and Chasing Clouds to fling themselves sideways away from the eagle. As Jay's Wing tries to save Half Moon, Chasing Clouds hurls himself at the eagle, securing his claws and teeth in one of the wings, dragging them away from his daughter. The bird lets go of Half Moon and Jay's Wing and when Jay's Wing looks up, he witnesses the bird throwing Chasing Clouds off of the wing. Half stunned, the shoulders of Chasing Clouds are gripped by the bird's talons. :Jay's Wing and Stone Song sprang to the side of Chasing Clouds, hanging onto his legs as the bird goes higher. The bird lets go of them and Chasing Clouds lands heavily on top of the two cats. Blood begins to flow over his pelt where the fur had been torn away. :When Jay's Wing, Stone Song, Half Moon, and him are attacked by an eagle, Chasing Clouds gets badly injured. Half Moon is quite upset, and Jay's Wing remembers that Chasing Clouds is her father. The group manages to make it back to the cave and he collapses on a bed of sand. Jay's Wing immediately gets to work in trying to heal him. After Chasing Clouds gets better, he shows his gratitude to Jay's Wing. He is also proud that they fought off the eagle. In the Field Guide Arc The Ultimate Guide :It is mentioned on Half Moon's page that she is the daughter of Rising Moon and Chasing Clouds. Character Pixels Kin Members '''Mate:' :Rising Moon: Daughter: :Half Moon: Kits: :Unnamed kits: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Ancients Category:Sharpclaws Category:Minor Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Males Category:Tribe of Endless Hunting Cat